Ada Apa Dengan Cacuke?
by momochi mimi'san
Summary: DISCONTINUED


Suara-suara yang tak asing itu merayap masuk ke dalam telinganya. Menghela napas, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menyusuri anak tangga berjumlah sedikit itu, menghampiri balkon yang ditempati tiga gadis berisik yang mengusik pikirannya.

"WOOI!" teriaknya, mencuri tempat diantara tiga gadis berambut merah, kuning, hijau merah muda itu, yang kemudian mendapat sambutan berupa jitakan berjamaah dari dua di antara mereka.

"Apa-apaan sih Suigetsu!" omel si rambut merah.

"Iya! Ngapain sih, rusuh!" timpal yang berambut kuning panjang.

Sementara yang berambut merah muda hanya melirik sebentar, menghela napas, kemudian kembali menerawang jauh sambil memangku dagunya dengan tangannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Suigetsu itu hanya tertawa ringan. Melihat si rambut merah muda itu hanya termangu, Suigetsu menyenggol lengannya sampai kepalanya oleng. Dan yang ia dapatkan kali ini adalah deathglare.

"Sakura, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Suigetsu, tak mengacuhkan deathglare dari orang yang ia panggil Sakura barusan.

"Berisik, pergi sana," sahutnya dingin.

"Woo, sana, ini bukan tempatmu!" bentak Karin―orang yang berambut merah― sewot.

"Ino, temanmu kenapa?" Kini Suigetsu bertanya pada yang berambut kuning, tanpa mempedulikan Karin.

"Biasa, gara-gara Sasuke," jelas Ino tenang, "Sakura tadi minta pin BB Sasuke, tapi dicuekin."

Bola mata Suigetsu melebar. "Apa itu pin bebek? Pin buat baju ya?" tanya Suigetsu. "Seharusnya kau tahu kalau Sasuke tak punya barang seperti itu!" ujarnya, tergelak.

"Bodoh! Bukan pin itu!" teriak Karin emosi, "Pin BB, buat BBM-an!"

Suigetsu berhenti tertawa sesaat, tapi detik kemudian, tawanya semakin menjadi.

"Kasihan sekali!" ujarnya keras. "Jangankan mendapatkan pin bebeknya, mendapatkan ciuman dari bibirnya saja aku bisa!"

"Apa maksudmu?" teriak Karin, sementara Ino hanya ikut tertawa.

"Aku bisa saja menciumnya kalau aku mau," sahutnya disela tawanya.

"Kupegang omonganmu!" ujar Karin serius. "Awas kalau kau tak menciumnya besok! Kuinjak-injak kepala putihmu itu!"

"Eh?"

.

.

Disclaimer: My beloved father(?), Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: AU, OOC, alur maju mundur, Shounen-ai for Friendship (maybe?).

Challenge by Ninja-edit.

**Ada Apa Dengan Cacuke?**

.

.

"Cacuke~" suara dengan nada memuakkan itu kembali mengusik ketentraman gendang telinga Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke malas.

"Temani aku beli yogurt yuk?" ajak si pengganggu.

"Hn." Tak jelas apa maksud dari gumaman itu.

"Ayo~ Jangan hanya 'hn' saja." Kini Sasuke merasakan cengkraman yang disusul tarikan pada lengan seragamnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Pita suaranya seperti sudah diatur secara otomatis untuk mengeluarkan gumaman itu ketika ia sedang tak ingin diganggu.

"Ih Cacuke mah, ayoo!" seru si pengganggu, mulai kesal. Menarik lengan kemeja Sasuke sampai pemuda itu hampir oleng.

Merasa tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada buku yang sedang dibacanya, Sasuke menutupnya kemudian berujar lembut tapi tegas, "Namaku bukan Cacuke, Suigetsu."

"Ayo kita ke kantin," ajak pemuda yang dipanggil Suigetsu, tak mengacuhkan tatapan mata Sasuke yang jelas memancarkan kekesalan.

"Aku tidak mau ke kantin," balas Sasuke, melepaskan cengkraman tangan Suigetsu dari kemejanya yang kini terlihat kusut.

"Ih, kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu. Pupil violetnya membesar, memberikan tatapan mengiba. "Kita kan belum pernah ke kantin bareng."

"Tidak bisa sendiri?" tanya Sasuke, kembali membuka bukunya dan mencoba fokus hanya pada deretan kata di depannya.

"Aku mau sama Cacuke," sahut Suigetsu, melebarkan senyum dan kedua bola matanya, mencoba memasang pose seimut mungkin.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau tahu kan, setelah istirahat ada ulangan IPS?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melirik sedikitpun. "Kalau sampai nilaiku tidak 100, kaulah orang pertama yang akan kusalahkan," lanjutnya.

"Oh?" Suigetsu membulatkan bibirnya sampai membentuk O sempurna. "Kalau begitu, nanti beritahu jawabannya padaku ya? Jaa~" ujarnya, kemudian pergi, menyeret Naruto yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk meja sambil bersenandung keluar kelas.

Dengan ekor matanya yang tajam, Sasuke mengikuti gerakan Suigetsu yang dijitaki oleh Naruto sambil terus berjalan keluar kelas. Menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan bahunya ke sandaran bangku di belakangnya, merilekskan bahunya yang sedaritadi terasa tegang.

.

Suigetsu menusuk-nusuk siku Sasuke dengan pulpennya, sambil matanya terus mengawasi sensei tua berambut putih panjang yang masih asik mengorek hidungnya yang besar.

"Sasuke, nomor satu apa?" bisiknya pada Sasuke yang masih serius menulis kata demi kata pada kertas ulangannya.

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit berjalan, tapi yang tertera di atas kertas ulangan Suigetsu hanya nama, kelas, tanggal, dan mata pelajaran. Tak satupun jawaban yang ia ketahui dari soal ulangan kali ini.

Sasuke tak menjawab maupun menoleh, alih-alih menutupi kertas ulangannya agar tak dicontek Suigetsu.

"Sasuke…" bisik Suigetsu. "Kau pelit ya. Jawaban nomor satu apa?"

Sasuke tetap tak menjawab. Merasa diabaikan, Suigetsu beralih ke seorang teman yang duduk di depannya.

"Kiba," panggil Suigetsu, "nomor satu apa?"

Orang yang dipanggil Kiba hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa menoleh. Memang hanya Sasuke yang bisa ia andalkan. Tak menyerah, Suigetsu kembali mengganggu Sasuke. "Sasuke, jawaban nomor satu apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke~" bisik Suigetsu dengan nada panjang, menggelitik siku Sasuke dengan kukunya yang panjang. "Bantu aku, Sasuke~"

Merasa tak akan diladeni, Suigetsu mengambil penggarisnya, kemudian menusuk-nusuk ketiak Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Kiba. Tak ada respon. Akhirnya Suigetsu menggunakan tangannya untuk menggerayangi punggung Naruto.

Seeet.

Leher Sasuke sedikit berputar, pandangannya langsung beralih ke punggung Naruto―yang tetap tak bereaksi. Mata onyxnya terpaku pada jemari gemulai yang sedang bergerak bebas di punggung seseorang.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Cemburu ya?" tanya Suigetsu sambil cengengesan. Yang ditanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke kertas ulangannya sendiri.

PLUK!

"Berbicara dengan teman, nilai dikurangi sepuluh," ujar sensei yang baru saja melempar penghapus papan tulis ke arah Suigetsu yang kini hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

_Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa nilaiku minus sepuluh, bukan nol lagi, _batin Suigetsu_._

Putus asa, akhirnya ia menjawab soal dengan memakai logikanya sendiri.

_ faktor-faktor terjadinya konflik pribadi!_

Dengan yakin tak yakin, Suigetsu menulis jawaban di kertas ulangannya, "Karena perbedaan gender, perbedaan usia, perbedaan pendapat, perbedaan hal yang disukai, dan hutang."

_ macam-maca-_

TEEEEET!

"Ya, waktu habis! Kumpulkan!" teriak sensei itu.

"Aaah! Tunggu sensei!" teriak Suigetsu disela ricuhnya para murid yang berjalan ke depan kelas untuk mengumpulkan hasil ulangan mereka. "Argh!" mengacak rambutnya, Suigetsu akhirnya terpaksa mengumpulkan hasil ulangannya. "Sasuke kau jahat sekaliii‼" teriaknya pada Sasuke yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya.

"?" Sasuke hanya memberikan pandangan bertanya dengan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa tadi tidak beritahu akuuu?" rengeknya, membaringkan kepalanya di atas mejanya. "Jahat sekali ah Sasu~"

"Jahat?" ulang Sasuke. "Justru aku jahat kalau aku memberitahumu. Kapan kau mau pintar?" ujarnya sambil membereskan isi tasnya, bersiap pulang.

"Tapi, kau tega kalau aku dapat nol?" tanya Suigetsu, masih dengan posisi membaringkan kepala dan lengannya di meja.

Tanpa melirik lagi, Sasuke sudah menyandarkan tas selempang hitamnya ke bahunya, berjalan keluar dari kelas yang sudah hampir kosong.

"Hei Sasu, tunggu!" Suigetsu langsung menyeret ransel ungunya yang mirip dengan Dora the Explorer, berlari menyusul Sasuke. Meraih bahu Sasuke, Suigetsu bertanya, "Mau kuantar tidak?"

Pemuda yang penuh kharisma itu hanya menggeleng tanpa kata.

"Dijemput kakakmu lagi?" Kini Suigetsu merangkul pundak Sasuke, memberatkan pundak yang letih itu.

"Hn," sahut si dingin.

"Ah, tumben sekali dia menjemputmu belakangan ini," ucap Suigetsu, ada sedikit nada kekecewaan yang begitu kentara dalam ucapannya. "Sedang tak sibuk ya?"

"Hn." Lagi-lagi hanya gumaman favoritenya yang keluar.

"Ah, kakakmu itu suruh pulang saja deh, istira-"

"Sasuke~ pulang bareng yuk?" ajak seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata berbingkai cokelat yang tiba-tiba datang tak diundang.

Reaksi Sasuke? Hanya melirik santai, karena Suigetsu dengan sigap langsung mendorong-dorong gadis itu sambil berujar tak santai, "Huuush~ Sasuke milikku tahu! Sana sana!"

"Heh! Memangnya kau punya surat kepemilikan Sasuke hah?" bentak gadis itu. "Dasar Sui homo!"

"Memang kenapa kalau homo?" sahut Suigetsu, mengeratkan rangkulannya, memamerkan cengiran manisnya yang malah membuat gadis itu menggeram kesal dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdehem sambil melirik lengan Suigetsu yang masih menggelayut di bahunya.

"Apa?" sahut pemilik pupil violet itu, tidak peka sama sekali. Alih-alih ia melanjutkan langkahnya, menyisir koridor sekolah yang penuh sesak sambil mempererat rangkulannya, seperti sang ibu yang takut kehilangan anaknya saat pergi ke mall.

"Tanganmu," jawab Sasuke tegas. "Aku tak mau dikira homo."

Suigetsu terkekeh. "Tak apa, just for fun," ujarnya santai.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, sambil memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

Pemuda berambut putih itu akhirnya meninggalkan kekasih homoannya bohongannya sendirian di pos satpam bercat hijau―yang lebih mirip dengan halte bus daripada pos satpam―yang ramai dengan anak-anak yang juga menunggu jemputan mereka. Sementara ia sendiri beranjak ke rumah sakit di seberang sekolah untuk mengambil motornya yang di parkir disana. Kenapa parkir disana? Tentunya pihak sekolah sudah menegaskan kalau mereka akan membondol knalpot motor yang menimbulkan suara berisik jika mereka masih melihatnya di lingkungan sekolah.

Pupil violet itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sesuai dengan yang diajarkan orangtuanya sejak dini, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin melirik ke belakang.

Meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit sambil terus melangkah ringan, Suigetsu tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hanya Tuhan dan Suigetsu yang tahu alasan itu. Bukan, bahkan Suigetsu sendiri tak tahu alasan mengapa ia selalu tersenyum. Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa galau karena ulangannya? Atau mungkin hidupnya terlalu bahagia? Entahlah.

.

.

"Itadakimasu! Sinchan pulang!" teriak Suigetsu riang begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya yang bercat putih, memasuki rumah sederhananya yang bernuansa jingga kecoklatan.

"Yang benar itu tadaima, Onii-chan~!" sambut seorang anak lelaki berambut serupa dengannya yang langsung berlari begitu mendengar suara sang kakak, memeluknya. Diiringi dengan derit lantai kayu yang diinjaknya.

"Ah, sama saja, apa bedanya," sahut Suigetsu, menggendong anak berumur 7 tahun itu ke arah dapur, mendudukkannya di atas meja makan bundar yang sudah dipenuhi piring.

"Ih, itadakimasu itu kan ucapan untuk sebelum makan!" ujar anak itu, turun dari meja dan langsung mengekori kakaknya yang kini berdiri di depan rak sepatu, melepas sepatu putih polosnya yang bau, meletakkannya di antara sepatu-sepatu lain. "Lagi pula kan Onii-chan bukan Sinchan, wooo!" lanjutnya, memegang-megang bokong Suigetsu saat pemuda itu menungging untuk meletakkan sepatunya.

"Ahaha, Kimimaro! Kamu ngapain sih! Geli tahu!" kata Suigetsu di sela tawanya.

"Apa? aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?" jawab anak yang disebut Kimimaro polos.

"Ah, sudahlah." Suigetsu berjalan keluar dari dapur yang berhawa panas itu menuju ke tangga di sebelah kanannya sambil menepuk-nepuk bokongnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa geli itu.

"Suigetsu, ini bukan tempat kost! Baru pulang sekolah langsung mengurung diri di kamar!" teriak seorang wanita dari arah dapur yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

"Siapa juga yang bilang kalau ini tempat kost, wooo!" sahut Suigetsu diiringi tawa khasnya.

"Hei, jangan langsung naik ke kamar!" teriak wanita itu lagi. "Temani Kimimaro belajar!"

"Ayo temani aku bermain, Onii-chan!"

"Aku mau belajar, Obaa-chan!"

"Aku ini ibumu, kenapa panggil Obaa-chan?"

Suigetsu hanya tertawa, kemudian membuka pintu kamar di depannya, masuk ke kamarnya, kemudian menutup pintunya. Melepaskan ransel ungunya, melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat, kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang berseprei tanpa warna.

Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru redup, ia menghela napas sepanjang sungai Amazon(?). Tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi selain bernapas dan berguling-guling di ranjangnya. Merasa bosan, ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya, membuka-buka folder video.

Bola mata beriris violet itu bersinar karena pantulan dari layar handphonenya. Tapi ada sinar lain ketika ia memutar sebuah video berdurasi tak lebih dari 3 menit itu. Senyumnya mengembang, kemudian tawanya meledak tertahan.

.

**Tsudzuku!**

**A/n: **

**Ayame-neesan: Teteh maapin saya karena celens ini udah jadul banget tapi baru saya buat. Terserah kalo mau pukul saya juga gapapa ; _ ; *nyodorin kepala sama timun dan tomat*  
>Apa Teteh masih niat sama SuiSasu? Saya takut mood Teteh buat baca fic ini udah ga ada ; A ;<strong>

**.**

**Btw, tolong kasih tahu saya ya kalo ada kesalahan. Entah kesalahan kata-kata atau gaya penulisan yang keliatan 'moody'. Saya ga mau jadi author labil ; _ ;**

**Pokoknya saya minta kritiknya, belakangan saya ngerasa kualitas fic saya menurun setiap kali ngetik. Berasa apa yang saya ketik itu lebay ; A ; *****emotnya apa banget***

**oKEY, happy birthday semuanya XDD**

**ps: tsudzuku itu TBC anyway :p**


End file.
